bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindy Nguyen
}} Sindy Nguyen was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 3 and Big Brother Canada 5. She was the second person evicted from the house after failing to rally the women against the men, leading to her initial demise. As one of the first five evicted houseguests, she was given the opportunity to re-enter the house if she won the challenge. Sindy successfully outlasted Naeha and re-entered the house. Using information she gained from the Sequester house, Sindy played more aggressively and orchestrated the blindside of her own showmance, Jordan. However, her time in the house was cut short after Diaper Alliance member, Pilar, won Head of Household and targeted her for eviction. Despite losing the Power of Veto competition and remaining on the block against fellow alliance member Brittnee, she continued to lobby for votes and campaign aggressively. However, Sindy was unsuccessful and was evicted unanimously for the second time, placing 11th and becoming the second member of the Jury. In Big Brother Canada 5 Sindy played a quieter and under the radar game for the first 5 weeks until she accidentally won the Double Eviction Head of Household and ended up backdooring and evicting Neda Kalantar placing a target on her back. Because of this Dillon Carman won the next Head of Household and he ended up backdooring and evicting her, becoming once again the second member of the Jury. Biography Big Brother Canada 3 Sindy Nguyen is a 25-year-old assistant cruise director and pageant queen from Huntsville, Ontario. She claims that her biggest pet peeve is when people spell her name as "Cindy" rather than Sindy. She refrains from using profanity, as she states someone told her she was too pretty to cuss. She described herself as competitive, and cited this as a reason for auditioning for the show. Sindy hopes to play a strong social game, and describes herself as "sassy and honest." Big Brother Canada 5 Player History - Big Brother Canada 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History } |} Post Big Brother *Sindy was a contestant on the fifth season of Sequester (produced by Audrey Middleton) along with fellow Big Brother Canada alum Suzette Amaya. **She was voted out on night 6, ending her game in 6th place. ***She and Tiffany Rousso, the winner of season 2, returned for the sixth season, which was an All-Stars season. ****She was eliminated on night 4, finishing in 13th place. ***She once again returned for the second real-life edition, alongside Hamza Hatoum, Jesse Larson and Judd Daugherty. ****She was eliminated following the third battle match and placed 16th. Trivia *Sindy is the first female houseguest to return to the house on Big Brother Canada. **She is also the first Big Brother Canada houseguest to be evicted twice as Gary Levy had made it to the Final Two in Big Brother Canada 1. **She is also the first Big Brother Canada houseguest to be evicted three times. She follows American houseguests Kaysar Ridha, Brendon Villegas, Janelle Pierzina and Victor Arroyo. **She is also the lowest-ranking returning HouseGuest from Big Brother Canada. *Sindy is the only Canadian Previously Evicted Contestant to not make it to the Final 2 after their return to the game. *Sindy is the first Big Brother Canada houseguest to win the first POV of their season and not become HOH later on that season. **She did however win HOH on Big Brother Canada 5. *Sindy holds the record for most eviction votes received by a HouseGuest in a single eviction in Big Brother Canada with 12, beating out previous record-holders Anick Gervais and Kat Yee. **Out of both series, she is second to Joey Van Pelt's 13. *Sindy holds the record for most eviction votes received by any contestant in a single season on both Big Brother series with 20. *Sindy, along with Ika Wong and Kevin Martin, is one of three returning houseguests on Big Brother Canada 5 to place higher than they did in their original season. *Sindy is the second houseguest who was evicted on her own birthday and was sent into the jury house, the first is Nikki Grahame in Big Brother Canada 4. *In Big Brother Canada 3, Sindy was either immune or nominated for eviction Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-Canadian Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Jury Members Category:11th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 5 (CAN) Jury Members Category:10th Place